Wrecking Havoc!
by Hyrate
Summary: Natsu, Grey and Gazeel are on the List of the Wrecking Havoc Guys that were banned by Erza to enter Fairy Tail's new 'Coffee Beak' shop. Would they be able to keep these three away, especially if their maidens are 'Maids' in the cafe? WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT!XxX


**Wrecking Havoc!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

_**Foul Language Alert!**_

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

It was a fine day and the dragon slayer found himself staring at an almost empty guild. It was not that empty but he was looking for a particular maiden that has always been special for him.

Natsu looked from left to right inside the guild. There was no Lucy in there.

"That's odd. Where could she be?" he asked himself.

"Hey, Natsu," called Elf man as he walked pass the dragon slayer whom he noticed was frowning up and down the guild. "What are you up to?"

"I'm looking for Lucy, Elf," he answered, "Seen her anywhere?"

"If its Lucy-chan you're looking for," Lisana answered as she came out from inside the kitchen toward the counter, "she's with nee-chan at the coffee bar just at the edge of town. Nee-chan and Erza-san decided to build a coffee shop there see, and she's having a number of girls work there as coffee maids, Natsu!"

"Really? A coffee shop?" the dragon slayer grinned at his friend.

"Yes," Lisana smiled, "So for now I get to take care of the counter."

"Alright- thanks Lisana! See you later!"

And off went the dragon slayer. Elf man watched him with a problematic look.

"Do you think it's wise to send Natsu over there, Lisana-chan?" he asked after awhile.

"Hmm? Why not? Lucy-chan's his girlfriend, after all!"

"Well, you know Natsu… Erza advised not to tell him about the shop after all… and nee-chan as well."

"Oh… well, nee-chan is there, so I suppose she can stop him from doing anything, right?"

Elfman looked unconvinced. "Anyways, have you seen Grey?"

"Grey? He went looking for Juvia too, so I sent him to the Coffee shop."

Elf man looked at the door where Natsu disappeared.

"Those two are gonna be there so…"

* * *

Natsu dashed toward the new Coffee shop at the edge of the town like how Lisana told him. He was looking for Lucy for no apparent reason. Well, probably because he hasn't seen her for a day. That was an odd feeling there, not to see Lucy for a day when she's supposed to be with him. What's wrong with wanting to see her so badly?

After a few more joggings, he saw the coffee shop. It was handsomely made, that was how Natsu can describe it. It was well polished with carvings of different intersected line, added with a few female touch and nice flowers. Above it hung the Fairy Tail guild sign, and underneath it was the name 'Coffee Beak'.

"Unique name," Natsu said as he grinned from ear to ear and hopped to enter the shop.

"Greetings, our guest~" was the welcoming theme Natsu heard as he entered and saw the faces of Lucy, Juvia, Kana, and Levy, all wearing maid outfits. His eyes rounded.

"Wow—what a beautiful shop you have here!" the dragon slayer shouted in ecstasy as he looked around the vicinity and at the servants. His eyes fell on Lucy. "Pretty!"

"AHhh!" Lucy screamed as she pointed at Natsu, "Wrecking Havoc Alert number 1 main guy! You're on our wanted list!"

"Oi, oi…" Natsu pouted, "if you mean I'll destroy this place…"

"Exactly!" Lucy stood up and pulled Natsu's cheek like it was made of rubber, "You're not supposed to be here! You will endanger not only my job but also this Coffee Shop! Oh Natsu! If Erza learns that you're here she'll have a fit!"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Natsu insisted looking determined, "If you want—!"

"He's yours, Lucy," Kana said, turning away at once. "Get him out of here,"

"Yep, totally," Levy nodded and walked away. Juvia simply vanished.

"These guys…" Lucy sighed as she watched them. She then turned to Natsu with a frown. "You are not suppose to be here!"

"What're you talking about? I'm your man, remember?"

"But Erza specifically said…" Lucy started but then thought twice about it as she saw Natsu's confused look. Natsu gets her anywhere with that kind of cute, troubled, innocent look after all.

Natsu blinked as the stellar mage sighed, and then turned to him with a smile.

"Oh well, you are a customer, anyway…"

They found an empty table and Lucy explained the job she's got from Mirajane.

"It's basically simple, this coffee shop is to serve all the customers that want to go by Fairy Tail Guild and take some rest. It was Mirajane's idea, sponsored by Erza. We work here as the maid to earn money, but not only that- we also get tip from the customers if ever we give them good service. Now, when it comes to you… haha, I don't think I can really ask for a tip, huh…"

"Tip?" Natsu looked at her smooth legs and grinned. He'd give anything to have it on his own again. "I will tip you anyway you want."

"What kind of tip are you talking about?"

"Amazing," Natsu hooted as he looked around once more. "And you're all here! I might as well make this my new house!"

"Eh… I don't think that's…" Lucy tried but Natsu's eyes were already going around the shop.

It was an elegant shop with a well polished counter, two chairs with tables, handsome china cup and all that. Mirajane was currently talking to a handsome guy who seemed to have been caught by her beauty. Most of the customers looked foreign to him; most of them were also looked like from other guilds.

"Foreigners huh," he smirked, "I bet they're strong, what do you think?"

"No don't say a word!" Lucy exclaimed all of a sudden, "You can't pick a fight with them here! In this shop there's but one rule…"

Natsu blinked as Lucy shone that moment.

"Customer is always right!" she said proudly.

"Really?" Natsu watched Lucy in amazement, "They're never wrong?"

"That's right!" Lucy smiled, "so Natsu, I doubt Erza will throw you out anyway since you're a comrade, but you must promise not to cause problem, alright?"

"Yosh! You can count on me!"

Lucy smiled.

"Then, Lucy," Natsu suddenly smiled at the stellar mage, "you look great in that outfit…I want to see you in bed with that!"

Lucy knocked Natsu's head and left the table with a red face.

"Don't be so loud, idiot!"

"What? You look really good!"

Lucy blushed as Natsu's eyes wondered on her dress.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Natsu winked at her, "believe me coz I'm always right!"

"What is Natsu doing here?" Kana said as she, Levy, Juvia and Lucy gathered together a few minutes later, "He's not allowed to enter this shop!"

"You're asking me that? He's Natsu after all…" Lucy muttered, "Anyway, he promised not to do anything reckless…"

"Yeah, but that's Natsu," Kana murmured and then pointed her thumb behind her, "how about those fools?"

Lucy followed where Kana was pointing and saw Grey and Gazeel standing in the middle of the coffee shop looking pleased with themselves.

"Eeek!" she gasped.

"Grey-sama!" Juvia whispered.

"Gazeel?" Levy blurted out in surprise.

"Wrecking Havoc Alert number 2 and 3 are here!" Kana hissed at the girls, "With those fools roaming around I doubt this shop can last another second!'

"You're right…" Lucy nodded with a problematic frown, "Even so…we cannot turn them away without Erza… She's the only one who can do that after all…"

"I'll go ahead," Levy said all of a sudden as she grabbed a menu board, "There are new customers on table 6, you guys look after the Wrecking Havoc guys!"

At that moment, Natsu was admiring some cute cups near the cabinets.

"Are these cups supposed to be used or displayed only…?" he muttered. "I bet Happy would use these if he's not so busy fishing for Charle…"

"Eh? Natsu?" said a voice. Natsu looked around and saw Grey walking towards him with Gazeel.

"Ah? Frigging cold head and steel face!" Natsu blurted out.

"Heh, still with the nickname eh? Lighter boy?" Grey smirked with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Lighterer boy? I'm a Dragon Slayer dammit!"

"Shut up, can't you see how elegant this place is?" Grey continued with a frown, "I was told by Erza herself that if any of us cause any mayhem here she'll make sure we drew our last breath!"

"Ain't she pumped?" Gazeel smirked at Natsu who nodded.

"She is," the red hair dragon slayer agreed, "But I'm not gonna cause any trouble. Lucy said customers here are always right. Man… its difficult to move around here if I'm expected to be right, y'know…"

"What are you saying?" Grey blinked at Natsu but just then their attention was suddenly alerted when a tea cup fell on the floor and broke to pieces followed by a scream.

Looking around, they saw four male customers laughing.

"What kind of service is that, pretty baby?" said one of them with a scar on his right cheek, "The coffee tasted terrible!"

Levy, who the maid was serving the customers, looked utterly petrified.

"I—I'm sorry," she murmured as she went down to pick up the pieces of the cup, "but you didn't have to break the cup, sir…"

"Whaddya say?" demanded one of the four with a dark moustache, "Is this how terrible this coffee shop is? Having its servers spoil the fun of the customers?"

Levy pressed her lips close. The whole coffee shop had gone awfully quite.

"Levy," Lucy said as she dashed toward her followed by Juvia and Kana.

"Excuse me but you're gonna have to pay for the broken cup," Kana said with raised eyebrow and crossed arms, "And we give a good service to people who deserve it, jii-chan."

"What the?" a man with shades hissed, "jii-chan? We're the same age as you babes! Now then, why don't the three of you come and sit with us to avoid any more discussion? Don't worry if you sit with us we won't tell the world how terrible this shop is!"

Lucy, Levy, Kana and Juvia glared at the customers.

"I'm sorry, but we don't let our servers sit with _any_ customers of ours," said Mirajane's voice as she came walking toward the scene. "We have a strict rule that 'customer is always right' but if and only if our customer deserve as such."

"Mira…" Lucy whispered with a smile as the former S-class member of Fairy Tail stood between the girls and the customers.

"Wow, you're such a hottie," said the biggest guy of the four and the atmosphere tensed again as he smirked over to Mirajane, "Won't you join us then?"

Mirajane pressed her most magnificent smile.

"I don't like to," she answered, making the four men freeze. "Lucy, please help Levy-chan, okay?"

"Got it," Lucy stood up as Mirajane lead the girls out of the scene.

"Wait up," said the big guy again and he grabbed Lucy's wrist in a matter of second, "I said join us here!"

"Hey!" Lucy tried to pull away, "Let go of me! You big brute, let go of me!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted, but just as then the other three males surrounded her and the other three girls. "This is bad…"

"If we fight here, the whole shop will be in a mess…" Kana whispered as the others pressed around her.

"So damn noisy," said the red head fairy tail guy standing behind the man who was holding Lucy.

The whole coffee shop had gone quieter as three guys walked into the scene.

"We should probably drag them outside if we want to beat them to pulp," said the guy without upper clothing.

"Let me just bury them on the ground. That way there'll be no fights," said the man with a crazy grin.

"Good plan," the other two agreed.

"Hey, let go of her," Natsu said as he grabbed the man by the arm, crushed it that made the man howl in pain and then stood in front of Lucy, "Wrecking Hero number 1 is here to save the day!"

"Natsu," Lucy said looking relieved as she placed herself behind him,

"Troublesome fellows," said Grey, allowing Juvia and Mirajane to settle behind her while Gazeel purposely stood in front of Levy and Kana.

"Who are you guys!" the man with the moustache demanded, "give back those babies, and don't spoil our fun!"

"You don't get it, do you?" Gazeel gritted his teeth with his crazy grin, "lay one finger on them and you're dead."

Levy apparently blushed at this.

"Stop acting cool, Gazeel," Grey said with a smirk,

"What a thing to say for me, Grey-sama!" Juvia exclaimed looking pleased with herself.

"Hey—I didn't say anything…"

"Natsu… you can't fight these men here in the shop…" Lucy whispered on Natsu's ear. "If Erza finds out…"

"She'll be the first to beat these fools," Natsu smirked confidently as he clenched his knuckles, "So whaddya say boys?"

"This bunch of kids thinks they can fight us?" said one of the men as they stood towering Natsu and the rest, "you're all shit!"

Natsu gritted his teeth but it was Grey who got the first blow as he kicked the guy around the torso that sent him flying to a nearby table, sending other customers freaking out in surprise.

"Bunch of kids, eh?" Gray muttered with a narrowed look, "geezers…"

"Oi," muttered one of the strangers with wide eyes, "what are you fools doin! Aren't you supposed to rule out customer's right here ackkk—!"

And he flew right after the first guy down the table as Gazeel's right fist connected with his jaw.

"Fuck that," he whispered, "rules like that don't apply when you touch our girls!"

Levy, if possible, blushed even more as Kana nudged her around the ribs pointedly with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up," Levy said with a small smile, "If your father were here this whole café's probably down, daddy's girl!"

That got Kana to stay still and give Levy a look.

"You're all insane!" shouted the last man standing as the three fo Fairy Tail's guys surrounded him, "You're beating customers! This shop's going down!"

"We told you," Natsu hissed with eyes hidden around his hair, "We don't care about those RULES!"

*There was an explosion.*

Erza's eyebrows twitched as she found the rubbles of her new coffee shop around mid afternoon.

The whole coffee shop was down and left to nothingness. There was only Kana left to explain whatever happened that day.

"I see..." Erza muttered, "I understand their sense of justice..."

"Erm... do you?" Kana asked uncertainly as she watched the innocent metal window on Erza's hand being crushed down slowly. "I don't think you do..."

"I should'nt expect too much…" Erza continued, "Anyway, where's everyone?"

Kana turned away with her arms at the back of her head.

"Probably romancing somewhere as usual,"

"Huh?" Erza blinked.

"Forget them. Let's go have a booze!"

* * *

Somewhere around the nearby trees, Lucy was pinned by the dragon slayer on a tree trunk with his hands freely groping on her heavenly breasts. Her coffee maid dress seemed forgotten at how the dragon slayer was pushing it off down and away from her silky skin. Her skirt was pushed up and her thin panty was already hanging by the last thread at how rough it was ripped from the middle. The lovers were sharing a glued kiss with smacking noises that could be heard around.

Lucy's face was all red as their kiss lasted long with Natsu not letting her lips go. When finally they separated for a pause of breath, Natsu was all turned on as he squeeze her breasts lightly and allowed his tongue to slide on her pinkish nipples.

"Hey…" she started with eyes closed as she felt his mouth, "don't bite…"

"So soft…" Natsu whispered as he looked at her breast with excitement in his eyes, "these babies hanging on your outfit makes me all lusty,"

And he bent down and sucked on her nipples once more.

"Naaa…"

Lucy sighed as his mouth started playing on her bosom that she couldn't quite control her sexy voice.

"Oh…y-you were pretty cool then," she muttered as she wrapped her arms on his head and brushed his hair with her fingers, "you were really manly…"

"Like hell I'd let anyone touch you," he answered as he busied himself with her chest. "Frigging maniacs cannot touch my girl…"

Lucy gave a small smile.

"You're so sexy," Natsu whispered as his hands slid down her legs, onto her hot opening that made her sit tight on his legs, "So damn hot for a girl…this is your tip for being such a behave girl,"

"Ohh…"

She could feel his fingers touching her private parts, making her more intense as she kissed him willingly.

"You're so full down here…"

Lucy pressed her eyes closed as she felt his fingers

"Want me to go all the way here?" Natsu whispered on her ears as he pressed his whole body against her, making her back flat against the tree trunk.

"Do me a favour, yes!" she answered as she raised her legs on his waist. She could feel him working on his pants and felt the tingly feeling down her private part crying in anticipation, "Yes, do me!"

"I told you I'll tip you anyway you want," Natsu whispered as he looked at her red face and gave her a kiss. His hands pushed her legs wide apart and the next moment the beautiful mage was heard crying the dragon slayer's name.

Their love never gets enough.

* * *

**-END-**


End file.
